Adamantium de Sangre
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: "—Culpas a ese sujeto por asesinar a alguien que amabas. Pero, ¿cuántas vidas te llevaste tú? ¿Lo ves? No son tan diferentes, después de todo, estás tan corrompido como él. La única diferencia entre ambos es que tú eres un mutante y él es un soldado—." [Logan; Wolverine/Bucky Barnes; Winter Soldier]


**Adamantium de Sangre**

* * *

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participó en el Reto #16: "Mutants everywhere" del foro "La Torre Stark". **Salió en el segundo puesto**._

 **Advertencia** : Habrá cambio de narrador. Pasaré de la 1era persona del singular a 3era persona después de los tres puntos suspensivos, a casi mitad de la historia ( **. . .** )

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son, en su totalidad, de _Marvel_ , ninguno me pertenece. Tal vez sólo haya algunas modificaciones de nombres de personajes, como la esposa de Wolverine, quien aquí aparece como _Kayla_. Esta historia no es para fines de lucro, sino para entretenimiento y disfrute lector. Algunos hechos van ligados a la película "X-Men Origins: Wolverine".

* * *

 _"...Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_  
 _And they're getting stronger,_  
 _I hear them calling,_  
 _They're calling..."_

* * *

Tal vez, había encontrado un mejor lugar al cual pertenecer, en el que pudiese pasar mi vida y al fin morir.

 _Felicidad, tal vez, eso buscaba._

Estaba cansado de vivir tantas vidas cuando, en realidad, solamente deseaba _una_.

Tal vez eso era, aunque ahora nunca lo sabré con certeza. Pero, lo único que si sabía, era que deseaba verme envejecer junto a ella… _Kayla_ , el amor de mi vida.

No sé cómo pasó, pero por un tiempo, la había olvidado por completo. Olvidé las guerras, el pasado, casi todo lo que creí que me hacía retroceder. Perder por completo los estribos en cada noche de desvelo repentino. Cada grito de mortal agonía, mis huesos que se asomaban por entre mis nudillos, dejando en evidencia mi contraste entre lo normal y lo realmente _excepcional_.

Mi corazón se hacía pedazos, cada día un poco más.

Recuerdo sus palabras, esas tan descabelladas en las que dejaba a la vista que, tal vez, yo era un mesías. Pero con el tiempo, aunque _Kayla_ intentaba convencerme de ver mi _excepcionalidad_ retratándola como un regalo de Dios, aquel llegó a ser un don del cual nunca estuve orgulloso.

Tal vez, porque nunca pude acostumbrarme o porque nunca llegué a entenderlo.

No era especial aunque _Kayla_ quisiera demostrarme lo contrario. Pero, cuando las noches me avasallaban con la ilusión de oír el fragor de los cañones en mis oídos o de sentir las injurias de las guerras peleadas vislumbrando la sangre derramada, la peligrosidad de mi _anomalía_ amenazaban con atravesar a mi amada, quien dormía tranquilamente a un lado del lecho.

En ese momento, empecé a mirarme como a un ser amenazador, una bestia, un animal al que habían puesto en el sitio equivocado.

Ya no podía sentir el aire de las rocosas canadienses donde había preferido sucumbir o la brisa de aquellos grandes montes que se cubrían de nieve y me permitían percibir la frescura del aire, a veces gélido, que chocaba contra mi cabello y mi rostro, dejando sobre mi vida rastros de un antiguo esplendor, aquel que dictaba el _volver a empezar_.

 ** _"_** — ** _Duerme, yo voy a luchar contra los malos sueños si vienen a por ti_** —. ** _"_**

Podría ser un ciego, pero vaya a donde vaya, si podía escuchar esa voz, alzaría mi agradecimiento a los cielos tejidos de estrellas y agradecería a aquel cuya inmensidad marca a fuego el corazón de los creyentes como _Kayla_.

Cuántas veces había sentido el placer de oír la melodía que se asomaba a través de sus labios, que me cantaban cada noche cuando la luna se asomaba sobre los riscos helados, mientras la primavera renacía y se sentía entre nosotros, aunque estuviese tan lejos.

Nunca conté las veces en las que me perdía en su mirada azul. _Kayla,_ mi bella luna. Recuerdo esa mirada tan clara y distintiva. Sus manos tan suaves, que me acariciaban con ternura, su aura de preciada luminosidad.

Aunque, en manos de la muerte nunca creí hallarla.

Ese fue el momento, en donde supe que la había perdido para siempre, en un sueño lejano, en un recuerdo vano, tal vez junto a la luna, allá lejos, muy lejos de mí.

Pero, nada de eso importaba ahora. Enterré mis buenos recuerdos el día que la perdí y, a partir de ese momento, solamente una imagen surcaba mi mente: la bala atravesando carne, la nieve, el frío gélido del invierno que entraba por aquella ventana rota, una estrella roja manchada con la sangre de mi amada esposa sobre el luminoso metal de su brazo izquierdo. Un arma que descansaba sobre la frente de _Kayla_ y un disparo infalible. Crudo invierno, la sangre saltó manchando las sábanas blanquecinas de nuestro lecho y, luego, un silencio casi sepulcral.

El dardo que se había clavado sobre la piel de mi espalda empezó a surtir su efecto y tras los últimos segundos de luchar para no desfallecer, veía a mi preciosa esposa morir sobre un charco de sangre en el suelo, a los pies de aquel sujeto, de aquel pobre diablo.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con el asesino, su cara estaba cubierta y tras la distorsión de su imagen, todo se tornó negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despierto, absorto, desnudo, perdido.

Abre los ojos. No entiende que ha pasado con su vida, no sabe ni siquiera sí se siente vivo o muerto. Inmerso en una cámara de agua con solamente un respirador, al parecer, su única muestra de vida.

Aquel gentío no lo quiere muerto. No. Él es más importante de lo que creían.

La anestesia que lo mantenía dormido caduca en sus efectos. Vislumbra con desesperación las agujas que lo rodean, intenta moverse pero nada sucede. Está amarrado a esa cama de acero dentro de una cápsula de agua. Empieza a desesperarse y nervioso lucha.

—¡Ahora!—.

Escucha aquella voz, que está a unos metros de él. La conoce bastante bien, tal vez algún alma triste de su pasado, algún maldito que había jugado sucio en su vida. _Striker_.

La imagen del hombre se plasmó unos segundos en su mente. Aquellas agujas, como taladros alrededor de él, amenazaban con atravesarlo sin compasión, las cuales inducirían dentro de su anatomía aquel metal preciado que por muchos años Striker había buscado y que, a duras penas, había hallado en los territorios de Wakanda, exterminando a varios hombres para dar con una de las piezas más preciadas que contenía aquel espacio geográfico.

Y todo eso ¿para qué? ¿Para tener un aliado?

El pulsar un botón por parte de una de las asistentes de Striker, hizo que las agujas se enterraran en las extremidades del cuerpo de Logan. En su espalda y cuello, con intención de que el metal se refractara en su columna vertebral, piernas, pies, brazos, manos, flancos izquierdos y derechos, sobre las costillas, cara y cabeza, sobre su cráneo.

Tres minutos de mortal agonía para Logan, quien ambicionaba gritar con fervor a través del respirador. Rogaba que lo oyeran para sacarlo de aquella maldita cápsula. Pero, el respirador ahogaba su voz en aquella inhóspita intervención y, al parecer, nadie estaba dispuesto a darle una mano.

El cotejo de científicos esperaba a dedos cruzados de que aquella sesión terminase tras el vitoreo del éxito.

Pero, luego de unos minutos, una ola de desilusión azotó a todo el personal en aquel lugar. El estado inerte del hombre inmerso en la cámara de agua les brindó la sospecha de que había perdido la vida en medio de la intervención, ya que ningún hombre dentro del centro de comandos podía leer sus signos vitales, ni saber el estado en el cual se encontraba.

Dieron por perdido el juego.

Y en esa sensación de vacío que dejaba la esperanza cuando se esfumaba en el aire, uno de los monitores empezó a mostrar rasgos de vitalidad en el hombre que yacía en la cámara de agua. Todo el cotejo de científicos y personal de seguridad, con sumo asombro, observaron aquella cápsula, esperando algún movimiento de aquel que había vuelto de la muerte.

—Lo logró—afirmó Striker desde su posición, totalmente maravillado ante el éxito de aquella intervención. Se felicitó a sí mismo, por haber acertado en elegir a Logan—. Prepárenlo, igual que al soviético y borren su memoria—ordenó, ahora tajante a uno de sus asistentes.

Pero Logan, quien estaba llegando al punto de estar consciente de todo lo que circundaba alrededor de él, abrió de par en par los ojos bajo la cápsula de agua, mientras desplegaba los huesos a través de sus nudillos, los cuales se habían convertido en garras de adamantium.

Bastó con erguirse sobre la camilla de acero poniéndose de pié, mientras profería un grito de ferocidad mirando a todo ser que lo rodeara, para desatar el terror entre ellos.

Estaba enojado y todo sentimiento encontrado se convirtió en odio. Por lo que, antes de huir de la base y evitar que alguien le quitara sus memorias, algo en su cabeza lo azoró: a _nhelaba_ _matar al maldito que asesinó a su esposa_.

No era ingenuo, sabía que en algún lugar de aquella base el maldito ha de tener su refugio.

La línea de cadáveres que sus garras dejaban a su paso, denotaba lo terrorífico e inhumano del acto de venganza. Había intentado alcanzar a Striker, pero este se había alejado tan rápidamente que lo había perdido de vista. Y por tanto que quiso encontrarlo, no lo halló.

Pero no tardó en ingeniárselas tomando a uno de sus hombres, amenazándolo con sus garras sobre el cuello para que hablara.

—¿Dónde está el hombre con el brazo de metal?—había preguntado en un lapso de furia descomunal.

Ese era el rasgo que más había resaltado en su mente sobre aquel asesino, además del color sangre que prevalecía tras el tinte caligrafiado de una estrella soviética.

El hombre tiritando señaló el camino con su dedo índice hasta el final del pasillo y, tras su último aliento, Logan lo atravesó sobre su cuello matándolo en el acto.

En ese momento, miró sus garras con tribulación, prestándoles suma atención con una ira descomunal hirviendo en su torrente sanguíneo.

Si antes era una anomalía, el plateado de aquel artilugio lo convirtió en un verdadero y auténtico _monstruo_.

Tras un grito de indignación e impotencia, ciñendo nuevamente su frente con furia, corrió como pudo aún con sus garras desplegadas y con su mente puesta en un objetivo: _matar al hombre con el brazo de metal_.

¿Por qué no a Striker? ¿Por qué no vengarse primero del que lo convirtió en esa bestia?

Tal vez, _algún día_ …

Llegando al final del pasillo que se perdía a la derecha, una gran puerta de acero impedía el paso. Luego de unos segundos de pensar en cómo abrirla, esta se desplegó dándole una tétrica bienvenida.

Al otro lado de la misma, en la profundidad de la habitación, vislumbró a un hombre sentado frente a una silla un tanto extraña, con respaldar que contenía apoya-brazos con pinzas de metal y unas placas eléctricas que se posicionaban por encima de las mismas a unos metros por encima de aquella silueta amenazadora. El chispeo de cables daba el mero vestigio de que una confrontación se había librado allí.

El hombre sentado en la silla estaba a un lado del cadáver de Striker, el cual había sido alcanzado por tres balas hundidas sobre su frente. Llevaba un aspecto terrorífico, ojos desorbitados, la sangre que drenaba y se deslizaba desde su sien hasta la mandíbula goteando sobre el suelo.

Logan entendió allí que, tal vez, no era el único animal que mataba a sangre fría.

—Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido…—apuntó aquel hombre desde aquella extraña silla de la cual colgaban cables sobre sus costados, que hacían cortocircuito. La oscuridad del lugar no dejaba ver su rostro pero el brillo de los chispazos eléctricos denotaban la complexión de su anatomía, musculatura prominente, un brazo de metal, cabellos largos cayendo frente a su rostro, semblante rígido y una voz por demás gruesa e imperturbable—. Sé porqué estás aquí—habló con voz ronca y cansada mientras Logan se acercaba lentamente hacia él con el ceño fruncido y solamente una idea rondando en su mente.

 _¡Aniquilarlo!_

—Si piensas que he venido por Striker, te equivocas—rugió Logan con desdén—, vine por ti—el armatoste no se movió de su lugar, solamente mantenía sus codos firmes sobre sus piernas y la cabeza a gachas.

—¿Vienes a vengar a tu esposa?—preguntó con pasividad.

Logan al rememorar ese momento, en el cual su esposa era asesinada crudamente por el soviético, dejó por sentado una marca distintiva de enojo descomunal y decidió no darle el gusto de saber su destino final.

Una mirada del soldado, quien parecía estar a merced de su voluntad, mostraba un brillo azul mar en sus ojos, uno que sucumbía hasta su perdón. Tal vez clamar por compasión no le serviría de nada, tal vez ya estaba resignado a ser un alma destinada al infierno desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de un lapso de inestabilidad que le ayudó a llenar algunos agujeros vacíos de su mente solamente deseaba irse en paz y sabía que aquel hombre iría por él.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el pobre diablo.

Logan tenía que estar a tres centímetros de él para que el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada, desde el abdomen, por aquellas letales garras de adamantium lo ayudara a destrozar toda esperanza de vida sobre el mercenario, quien exhaló su último aliento que lo llevaría directamente al infierno.

El soldado observó por última vez a Logan mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro.

—Gra-gracias—dijo el hombre antes de desfallecer, quien cayó muerto sobre el respaldar de la silla. Aquella silla que por tantos años lo había oído gritar.

Con sus ojos claros desorbitados, ahora contemplaba el infierno de las almas que había asesinado, mientras la herida en su abdomen dejaba a la vista el mar de sangre que ahora empezaba a ensuciar su chaleco y a gotear en el suelo.

Logan observó por unos momentos el semblante de aquel con el brazo de metal, quien había muerto bajo el filo de la venganza.

Tal vez, aquel hombre había sido un espejo de él mismo. Tal vez, aquel acto solamente demostró la animalidad de su ser.

Y, aunque tiempo después descubriría que, en realidad, era de naturaleza _mutante_ , él jamás dejaría de sentirse un monstruo... no después de haber abandonado esa base, regada de cuerpos putrefactos sin vida y _un alma que se quemaba en el infierno_.

 **Adamantium de Sangre** \- _Wolverine_

* * *

 _NA_ :

El relato tiene 2.215 palabras, sin contar avisos, disclaimer, frase o nota de autor.

Como lo habrán notado, hice un cambio de narrador después de los tres puntos suspensivos ( **. . .** ), pasé de primera persona a tercera. Espero que no se les haya hecho lío con eso, suelo ser un poco desastrosa con las perspectivas narrativas, ya que me gusta narrar desde varios lugares xD

Y bueno, hasta aquí mi relato. No es la gran cosa, pero no me pude evitar meter al _Winter Soldier_ xDD

Para especificar, cualquier rasgo de personalidad (Bucky) lo he sacado de los cómics más que de UCM, ya que incluso menciono su inestabilidad que solamente es vigente (como anteriormente he dicho) en cómics. Es más, este OS es un guiño al cómic en donde Bucky asesina a Itsu (esposa de Logan) por error.

 _Kayla_ , supuestamente, es Silverfox en la entrega cinematográfica: " _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ ", pero yo la he tomado solamente como una esposa humana, normal, común y corriente para Logan.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado ¡Gracias por leer! Toda crítica constructiva, opinión, etc (en el margen del respeto), es bien recibida.


End file.
